The Other Side
by anGeL Hinaningyou
Summary: Set in the modern world after Ichigo comes back. No couples so far since I'm divided between RR or RI so still deciding. Hence the fic is very general. [SPOILERS chapter 180 to 187]


**Title**: The Other Side

**Summary**: Set in the modern world after Ichigo comes back.

**Author's Notes**: Major spoilers 180 - 187

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Bleach.

**Another note:** This follows quite closely with the manga so please don't read if you don't want to know what goes on beyond the soul society arch. In truth, I was quite hesitant to write this fic as I was not very confident about writing about the modern world. However, I felt inclined to respond to a request. Therefore, any suggestions, comments, ideas etc. are very warmly desired. Though no flames please XD

* * *

PART ONE

* * *

_I wonder what's going on in soul society._ Thought Ichigo as he sat in class, resting his head on his hands. It had been two weeks since he had returned from the place. Things had not being remotely peaceful back here in the modern world. 

The day after he returned, he met a shinigami who introduced himself as Kurumaya Zennosuke. Zennosuke was assigned to replace Kuchiki Rukia and assumed her role of scouting her region for pluses and hollows. He had absolutely no idea what the gadget Ukitake gave Ichigo was when Ichigo took it out and said "replacement shinigami." This had led Ichigo to label the gadget as being useless, only useful in telling him there's a hollow nearby and making him appear like a lunatic to his fellow, non-spiritual classmates. The first time the gadget shrieked "hollow, hollow!", Ichigo had shrieked in respondence then lamely passed it off as a really bad stomach ache, consequently running out of the classroom screaming "bathroom!" followed by Inoue and Chad.

Then, no sooner had Kurumaya introduced himself, a supposed new classmate, Hirako from Heipeisoku, appeared. Hirako had mumbled something about being the "wizard of the army of masks" and how they belonged to the same race. It wasn't until Hirako produced a hollow's mask whilst carrying a zanpakuto that a connection dawned upon him. A connection to what Hirako was saying, yes, but an understanding? Definitely not. This was expressed when Ichigo left to pursue the sudden presence of an enormous energy. Hirako resisted of course, calling out "oi, oi" to Ichigo and was met with the response, "woman, please! I don't give a damn about what you have to say." Isn't Hirako a man?

* * *

Ichigo stood there in shock, a hollow bigger then the Menos Grande stood there. It was apparently facing someone but Ichigo couldn't see who, he could only make out that he was a shinigami. _Is it the replacement shinigami? Zennosuke?_ He thought, _Can't be, the build is completely different._

"NOOB!" he heard the shinigami yell out. There was silence after that. Then in a flash the enormous hollow split in half and dissipated. _What the!_ _This guy just eradicated a menos grande-like hollow with a single slash!_ Ichigo froze even further when he saw who the shinigami was.

"Otou…Otousan!" He cried in disbelief.

"Yo! I-chi-go." Greeted Isshin Kurosaki casually. He knew it would come to this eventually but he didn't think it would be this soon. Isshin was greeted by the infamous Kurosaki jump kick delivered by his extremely pissed off son.

"What dya mean, "yo?" Ichigo stared intensely at his father's fallen form.

"Whaa, delivered just like a true Kurosaki. I have now taught you everything…"

"Apparently not." Ichigo retorted, eyes twitching uncontrollably. Isshin sat up and sighed. _This is going to be a long day_ he thought, bringing his hands up to rub the back of his head.

* * *

"What did you say? You can…" Ishida Quincy counter asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was walking home from Ichigo's after repairing the plush toy for the nth time when an enormous hollow entered through the sky, much like the menos grandes did. It had pursued him and, being powerless and low from spiritual energy, he had ran from it. He was desperate, at lost for an idea or an escape when all of a sudden a blue flash slashed the hollow, dismembering it into pieces before disintegrating. Ishida looked towards the direction where the flash originated from and saw, to his disbelief, his father, Ryuuken. 

"There is one more ability in which you have not learnt. As the last Quincy, you have the right to learn it." Ryuuken took out an object which Ishida recognised as the Cross of the Quincy.

"With this, I can restore the power you have lost and subsequently further empower you. However there is one condition."

"What condition?"

"You must forsake all ties with the shinigami." Ryuuken commanded impassively.

Ishida's mind was in turmoil. _Forsake all ties with Ichigo?_ A few weeks ago it would have meant nothing to him. He hated all shinigami after all. But now…

"What is your answer?" Ishida looked up at his father, determination on his face.

* * *

"Mou, school was so boring today" commented Yuzu to Karin as they walked home. Karin just nodded inattentively. There was something in the atmosphere that just wasn't right, it was more oppressive…more…ugh, she couldn't put her words to it. 

As they reached the corner of the street, Karin noticed something – they were no longer walking in the light. Rather, they were being over shadowed by something. Yuzu seemed to notice this as well and they both slowly turned around.

To their horror they found that they were facing the Grand Fisher.

* * *

END OF PART ONE

* * *

To be continued… 

Please R & R, suggestions are very welcome XD

Rukia/Renji or Rukia/Ichigo?

No flames please, I'm a newbie :)


End file.
